Wishing
by WTRGAL01
Summary: Aria left Ezra after high school to pursue a singing career. Ezra gave her his blessing,not wanting to hold her back, but what happens when she sets Rosewood as the first show on her Worldwide tour? Read and Review. Will be probably 4-5 chapters. Ezra and Aria are the main characters, but the girls will be added in later.
1. The Arrival

Ezra's POV

All day today all anyone at Rosewood High talked about was how the one and only Aria Montgomery was coming back to Rosewood to kick of her first around the world tour. She left after high school to pursue her singing career, and I didn't want to be the one to hold her back,so I let her go. I don't regret telling her she should pursue her career, I mean-look how great she is doing! If only I could get her out of my head. It has been almost 6 years since she graduated and ended it with me,and yet I still think about her constantly. I couldn't help but consider going to her concert this weekend- I haven't seen her since she broke up with me...

_Stop thinking about her Ezra._ I thought to myself. _Just ignore it. You know you shouldn't go..._

I couldn't stop thinking about her, so I did what I always did-I went to the place we met; Snookers. This old dainty bar had so many memories, that whenever I couldn't get her out of my head, I just came here.

**Aria's POV**

"Mom!" I cried as I jumped up to meet my mom at the door as she walked into her house.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow?" She asked me, completely surprised.

"Ya, well, We finished rehearsal a bit early, and I wanted to spend some extra time back home. I've missed you!" I say while helping her carry in her bookbags that she brings with her to school.

"I've missed you to sweetie! It's been hard not having you at home anymore. Have you seen the girls yet?"

"Nope,I was going to go surprise them tomorrow at school-They all still work their right?"

"Ya, Spencer is still an English Teach,Emily is the swim coach,and Hanna is the Home Ec teacher. Honey..are you sure you want to come in tomorrow? Ezra still teaches there too you know..."

"Ugh, I didn't think of that..I'm going to go out and clear my head for a bit. I'll let you know if I decide to come in tomorrow."

**General POV**

Aria was still undoubtedly in love with Ezra Fitz,she just couldn't bring herself to admit it to herself-or anyone else for that matter. She constantly thought about him, and a few of her songs were about him, although she told people they weren't. Her friends and family could see right through her facade though. And she knew it too. Aria drove around for about an hour or so trying to decide whether or not to go and see him tell him a secret that she has kept from him for a long time _too long_ she thought. She needed another opinion. She knew her mothers- Her mother has been reluctant, but eventually agreed with her and Ezra's relationship,and thought she should tell him the truth. _You know you should_ her conscious told her constantly. She decided she needed a break from it all. She had only been back in town a few hours,and already she was way more stressed out than she needed to be.

As she walked into the Snookers, she smiled, realizing it was B-26 playing. There was only one other person in the bar that wasn't with a friend. She walked up to the bar, slowly swaying back and forth to the song,and sat down, still smiling,a few seats down from the mystery man . The bartender gave her a beer as she ordered, and walked away, leaving her alone. She turned to the stranger a few seats down. He had been sipping a vodka tonic for a while now,and she was curious as to who he was. His head had been turned the whole time,and she never saw his face.

"What are you doing here without any friends?" She asked carefully, well aware of how much he had to drink.

He recognized her voice immediately. No amount of alcohol could ever make him forget that beatiful voice. It was filled with love, and always had a musical tone to it. He knew it was her as soon as she ordered her drink. He wasn't sure if she recognized him though,so he kept his head down,and angled slightly away from her. He hadn't changed much over the years; he had lost a few pounds after she left,and spent all his free time running,trying to forget the hurt,and the pain, so he was more in shape and toned now, and you could make out his facial features better than when they were together. At that moment, he was thankful for the poor lighting in the dusty, musky old bar. He didn't think he could handle talking to her especially if she recognized him from his voice. It had been a long time, but he wasn't sure, so he used his Australian accent that he was born with, but never really showed. She had only heard it once, and he prayed she wouldn't be able to identify him from it,and the song playing.

" Just needed to forget about the outside world for a while" He replied curtly.

"Me too, it's nice to be back home though" she replied.

"What reason could you possibly have to need to forget the world? You are a star,and everyone knows it! You're about to go out on a world-wide tour. That's why your back home isn't it?" he asked, still using the aussie accent.

" How do you know who I am? You haven't looked up since I walked in!" she asked astounded.

"Easy- I saw you getting out of your car through the tinted window on the door-I saw you,but you didn't see me." He replied with a slight smirk,still making sure to keep his head turned slightly away from her.

"oh...well to answer your question. There are reasons that I picked to start my tour in Rosewood that people don't know about. I left for more reasons then anyone knows. And I have more secrets than anyone could guess. I came back to change some of that, but it's harder than I thought it'd be." She replied, telling a complete stranger what was probably too much information, considering she had already had a few beers.

Ezra was still drunk,but he knew every word she had said, and was hanging on to each and every one of them. It had been so long since he had heard her voice. Sure, he had watched her YouTube videos,and followed her on twitter,but this was different: it was the first time they had really talked since her graduation night. And it made him feel a bit better,and he eventually started to sober up a little bit.

" Can I get a coffee please?" He called to the bartender, knowing there was no way he could drive without sobering up a bit.

While Ezra was ordering his coffee Aria had gone to the Jukebox and put on one of her all time favorite songs by Trisha Yearwood. Ezra smiled know it had been her favorite song ever since her dad banned their relationship the song "She's in Love With The Boy" had been what helped her through the times that she was basically on house arrest, along with "Happiness" by The Fray. Ezra knew he couldn't deny that he still loved her. And he wouldn't deny it to anyone. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Aria left, but he was sure she had at least had someone.

" What made you pick this song?" He asked, wondering if she felt the same way as him.

" I left someone here along time ago, to pursue my career, and my parents didn't exactly approve of our relationship,but we worked hard, and dated for almost 3 years, up till the day I left. I loved him, but he told me he didn't want to hold me back, and gave me his blessing to pursue my career, so I did."She said solemly.

_God,why did I ever do that? You know why you did it-you wanted her to be happy, still want her to be happy _ He thought to himself, partly mad at himself for letting her go,and partly just mad at the whole situation.

"So did you come back to fix things between you and him then?" He asked, trying not to show the hopefulness in his voice.

Aria stood there in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out just how to answer the stranger's question.

**Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! I am pretty sure I know where I want to go with this story, so I will be updating soon. I can't believe this chapter is so long! I think it's the longest I've written so far-1,420 words! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Did you come back to fix things between you and him then?" Ezra asked,trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice._

_Aria sat there,trying to figure out just how to respong to the stranger's question._

"I would like to" she replied slowly, "If he will stop hinding behind his accent and actually face me" With that, Aria walked out of the bar.

**Ezra's POV**

I sat there in a daze. _How could she still remember that night? How did she remember the accent after almost 4 years? _My thoughts were spinning with burning questions. Questons that only have one way to find the answers to, and that is facing Aria. Face the love of my life.

**General POV**

After leaving the bar in a fury, Aria walked home to try and clear her head.

Rosewood hadn't changed much over the years that she had been gone, it was still a small town that was perfect for keeping a secret, and at the same time it was the worst town to even attempt to keep a secret in. Gossip spread like wildfire and Aria knew her coveted secret would soon be the talk of Rosewood, whether she wanted it to or not.

_I_

_'m off of the hook for now-as long as he won't talk to me about our past,I won't have to tell him. Then no one will know. _She thought to herself,grateful in a way for this small blessing, reveling in this fact, all the while knowing that it would be best for everyone if her secrets were revealed soon.

After arriving in her old home,she checked to make sure no one was home, before running upstairs and taking out that old diary that she kept hidden under an old floor board at all times when she was home.

She opened up that old diary,and turned to the third of May,

and let another tear fall to the page.

She has a secret.

After staring at the words she had written so long ago, she opened up her song book,and turned all her thoughts and emotions into yet another song.

**Sorry guys! I know its not nearly as long as my last chapter (this one is only about 300 words) but my computer is messing up and making weird noises, so I wanted to get this up before it stops working or something...The 3 lines near the end that are centered are from the Reba McEntire song "Secret" I in no way own/claim rights to the song. It is an amazing song though!**


	3. The Secret Comes Out Part 1

_After staring at the words she had written so long ago, she opened up her song book,and turned all her thoughts and emotions into yet another song._

**Ezra's POV.**

"Ella, why did Aria leave? I want to know the real reason. I know we could have made our relationship work, even with her going to Nashville. So Why?"I asked, desperate for an answer, I had invited Ella over to my apartment after I had sobered up enough.

"That's something she needs to tell you...in time, she will. You just have to be patient Ezra." Ella responded quietly, knowing she really shouldn't be talking to him at all.

"So you do know why she left me! Ella please tell me! I need to know!" I beg her.

"You listen to her music right?"

"Ya, of course! What does that have to do with why she left me though?"

"Take a closer listen. She writes what she knows. The reason she left is hidden in her songs. All of her feelings are too. You just have to find them." Ella tells me quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Ella, please-What songs? I need to know! I have to fix things with her!" I asked, desperate to find out quickly.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I've already told you to much, and don't bother asking the girls either- I'm the only one who knows. I have to go now." and with that, Ella left my apartment without another word.

Once she had left, I took out the albums that Aria had wrote, and started going through each and every song, trying to think of the meaning and message behind the words.

**Ella's POV**

After the conversation I just had with Ezra, he apparently talked to Aria,so I decided to just go home and see if she was okay. When I got there, she was asleep on her bed, her eyes puffy,and her old journal out. I knew she had been think of him, whether or not she should tell him. Hopefully she makes the right choice and tells him before she leaves at the end of the week to go on tour. I silently hide her journal back under the floorboard,and pull up the comforter over her shivering body. After checking up on Aria, I went to pick up her favorite food for dinner, as it was starting to get late.

Once I came back, my arms filled with different Chinese foods, Aria was up, and writing once again.

"What are you writing ?" I asked her, hoping to get her to open up a little bit.

**Aria's Pov**

I jump,not having heard my mother come home.

"Another song.." I say evasively, trying to convey that I didn't want to talk about it, apparently though, she didn't quite get the point.

"About what? Ezra? Or is it about-"She asked carefully.

"Mom! You said you wouldn't bring that up! You know I don't like talking about it!" I yell at her, frustration evident in my voice.

"I know you don't sweetie, but I think you need to talk about it. Tell someone instead of just keeping it bottled up inside all the time. It could help a lot more than you know. Especially if you tell Ezra."

"I know mom,that's why I write it in my songs. And yes, this song is about Ezra entirely, but i'm not ready to tell him yet" I let out, defeated.

" He loves you. You know that right? He's worried about you. He knows he hurt you the other day, and he wants to make it up to you."

"How much does he know?" I asked, worried that he knows the real reason I left so long ago.

" All I told him was to look at your songs for an answer, and that he has to talk to you to know for sure. Aria you're running out of time. Tomorrow is your concert he in town, and then you leave the next day. You have to tell him soon. Otherwise, I don't think you will ever forgive yourself, and he deserves to know he had a son Aria." With those painful words, my mother slowly turned and walked out.

**Alright, so review and let me know what you think! Also, let me know whether or not you like the 1st person POV or the General POV best.**

**I am planning on doing something a friend of mine does- after I get 4 reviews, I will pick 2 random reviewers and send a preview of the next chapter to you via PM! So review please!**


End file.
